<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au-delà des ténèbres (French version of/Version Française de ''Beyond Darkness'') by Akimi96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185356">Au-delà des ténèbres (French version of/Version Française de ''Beyond Darkness'')</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimi96/pseuds/Akimi96'>Akimi96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Detective Noir, Drama &amp; Romance, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Kidnapping, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Sex Addiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimi96/pseuds/Akimi96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne pouvais pas y croire, mais c’est arrivé. La guerre a été déclarée, les bombes sont tombées, et maintenant, je suis seule au monde. Mon mari est mort, j'ai perdu mon fils, et la seule chose que je souhaite est de mourir. Pourquoi est-ce moi qui n'est pas morte? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais la réponse. La seule et unique chose que je peux espérer hormis de vouloir mettre fin à cette douleur incessante et accablante, est de trouver les coupables qui mon empêcher d'être avec Shaun. C'est alors que d'aventures, je l'ai rencontré...LUI. de ses yeux jaune vifs qui semblait transpercer non seulement mon corps tout entier mais également mon âme, je pouvais y percevoir une pointe de douceur réconfortante. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais été que mon rêve, mon secret de toujours, existe bel et bien dans ce monde. La chose la plus ironique, c'est qu'ici, cela semble être la chose la plus normale qui ait jamais existé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me convenir bien longtemps, ni même comment, mais ce que je sais c'est que cette rencontre n'est pas dû au hasard. Et peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que pour une fois je ne me sentirais pas... Hors normes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Couverture de livre et Note de l'auteure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656052">A Brave, New, Synthetic World</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier">TheSoleWookieCourier</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687597">Peculiar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritRose/pseuds/SpiritRose">SpiritRose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                             </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Note de l’auteure: </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Je tiens à émettre un message qui est destiné à ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction.</p><p><span class="u">En premier lieu</span>, ceci est non seulement un passe-temps, mais aussi un hommage non seulement à Bethesda (oui, oui, malgré ma frustration grandissante à leur propos) mais surtout à mon personnage préféré de Fallout 4, <span class="u">Nick Valentine</span>. Autant dans sa complexité, dû à sa psychologie, autant à son altruisme en temps qu’humain. (Même s'il est un synthétique, je pense qu’il mérite amplement ce terme). De plus, Je tiens à vous dire que j’ai une passion pour les histoires et j’adore écrire. De ce fait, je vais m’appliquer corps et âme à ce projet et ce, jusqu’à son terme. Je tiens à vous dire que j’essaierais du mieux que je peux pour régulièrement publier des chapitres et ce, de façon constante le plus possible.</p><p>Cependant, je ne <span class="u">vous fais aucune promesse dû à la régularité des publications de chapitres.</span></p><p><span class="u">MAIS</span> je prioriserais <span class="u">toujours la qualité</span> de la quantité.</p><p>Pendant près de 3 ans, dans mes temps libres, j’ai eu l’occasion de lire une cinquantaine de fanfiction de plusieurs personnes différentes, de tous sites internet différents. Et je dois dire, que j’ai eu l’occasion à mainte reprise de lire des histoires avec beaucoup de potentiel. Malheureusement, tous ceux que j’ai lu non jamais eu la chance de voir une fin à ses histoires palpitantes.</p><p>Et j’arrive alors à mon <span class="u">2eme point.</span> Le plus possible, je vais essayer de ne pas copier les œuvres des autres auteurs. Mais il a certaine chose que je me dois d’intégrer à l’histoire que vous allez lire sous peu. Parce que simplement, se sont d’excellentes idées qui doivent impérativement être tous regroupée ensemble pour former un ultime fanfiction d’un personnage que nous adorons tous en commun et que nous rêvons tous d’avoir une histoire digne de ce nom.</p><p>Finalement, <span class="u">mon dernier point</span> m’amène à vous dire ceci, je respecte énormément les auteurs et leurs créativités. Donc, de ce fait, si jamais j’amène une idée qui a déjà été publié par un autre auteur, Il est de mon devoir de vous informer de son origine. Alors vous aurez le nom, le titre de la fanfiction ainsi que si possible, le lien de la page.</p><p>Pour finir, Je dois vous avertir que cette fanfiction reflètera la <span class="u">véritable atmosphère</span> le plus fidèlement possible de l’univers qu’est Fallout.</p><p><span class="u">Sans censure</span>, avec oui surement, <span class="u">des scènes de sexes</span> ou bien <span class="u">des scènes gores.</span> Mais ne vous en fait pas, ce n’est pas parce ses scènes seront présente que je vais, ou que je veux négliger le ‘’slowburn’’.</p><p>Je dois vous dire, je suis d’origine FRANÇAIS CANADIEN. Mais mes histoires seront publiées dans les deux langues. Une en français, et naturellement, une en anglais. En revanche, je vais simplement utiliser un traducteur pour l’anglais. Pas que je ne veux prendre le temps pour le faire. Simplement que mon anglais n’est pas assez bon pour TOUS écrire en anglais. Donc, désolé pour ça.</p><p>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.</p><p>                </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L'Abri 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je me réveillai, en sursaut, suante et dégoulinante, de ce cauchemar intense que je venais de faire. Encore frais dans ma mémoire, du bout de mes doigts gelées, essuyant mon front et réalisa que tout était finis. Mon rêve, était malheureusement ma réalité. C’était l’après-midi... Cette après-midi... Quand mon monde c’est écroulé et que c’était le début de la fin.</p><p>La grande guerre.</p><p>C'est encore bien trop frais dans ma mémoire, malgré... le temps passé. Les sirènes retentissantes dans tous Sancturary Hills. Nate qui courait derrière moi avec Shaun dans ses mains. Les gens couraient de désespoir, les enfants qui pleuraient. Certain même cherchait leurs parents qui les avaient probablement abandonnés, sans le savoir, au détriment de leur propre mort...</p><p>Les animaux enfermés dans les maisons, jappant, griffant, cognant contre les fenêtres cherchant en vains, un moyen de sortir des maisons. Des couples qui se battaient en hurlant pour savoir s'ils devaient oui ou non emmener leur Mr Handy...</p><p>Des valises laissés à l’abandon sur le chemin de l’abri, L’agent de Vault-Tec qui suppliait les soldats de le laisser passer, l’explosion, les cris de panique des gens, les soldats qui s’effaraient de nous faire rentrer et d’abaisser la plateforme... Le savaient t’ils?  Le sachant, aurait-il été de bons toutous fidèles à leur poste? Étaient-ils prêts? Maintenant que j’y repense, je connais au moins une personne qui le savait...</p><p>Et puis le sentiment de soulagement intense. La sécurité, Nate et moi, on avait réussi. C’est peut-être égoïste de penser comme cela après qu'autant de gens vienne tous juste de mourir. Mais tant pis.  Mon mari, mon fils, sont à mes côtés et peut importe ce qui ai été, ou arrivera, je reste heureuse, je reste chanceuse.</p><p>Mais quelle sotte je suis? Mais bon, qui pouvais savoir de toute façon?</p><p>Non seulement Vault-tec a osé nous poignarder dans le dos, mais en plus, ils nous ont utilisé à des fins d’expérience. On a été cryogénisés. Enfermé et gelé dans cet habitacle, mon corps pouvait à peine répondre de mes mouvements. Mes lèvres bleues, le bout de mes doigts presque noirs d’engelure, mes dents qui claquaient... Où je suis? Quesque qui se passe?</p><p>Et puis ses gens étranges ont ouvert l’habitacle de mon mari... et il est mort. Comme ça. Ils ont tué mon mari Nate. Plus que ça...</p><p> Ils ont volé Shaun, mon bébé, mon trésor, mon amour... ma vie. Et j’étais impuissante.</p><p>Qui diable dans ce bas monde éprouve autant de cruauté envers l’humanité pour commettre une telle atrocité?</p><p>Je cognat dans la vitre, criant, suppliante, du moins, le mieux que mes membres gelés le pouvaient. Mes larmes gelant instantanément à peine avaient-ils commencées à glisser le long de mes pommettes. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. À peine avais-je été dégelés, que mes yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau, et soudainement, les ténèbres m'envahirent.</p><p>Soudainement, de nouveau la lumière vient à mon regard. Cette fois-ci, au fur et à mesure que mes membres dégelaient, l'habitacle dans lequel j'étais enfermé s'ouvrit. Une voix rebotisé retentit.</p><p>« Procédure de dé-cryogénisation en cours, dans 3,2,1... »</p><p>Mon premier réflexe a été d'aller voir mon mari qui lui aussi, avait été libéré de sa prison de métal. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas un rêve. Du sang gelé avait imprégnée sa combinaison. C'est là que j'ai vu, l'immense trou que mon mari avez eu en plein dans le cœur. J'ai passé, en fait je ne pourrais même pas vous dire combien de temps, au pied de son habitacle à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est à ce moment-là que la fatigue me reprit et je réalisai alors que tout le monde dans l'abri étaient morts. Avait-il été tué par ces gens étranges? Étaient-ils mort bien avant leur arrivée? En fait la réponse n'avait pas d'importance. C’est alors que pour la dernière fois, je dis adieu à Nate. Déposant un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Caressant ses cheveux noirs, effleurant son visage. J’ai pris sa main raidit par la mort. Lui retira son alliance, et le glissa dans ma combinaison, près de mon cœur.</p><p>Après plusieurs heures de recherche, j'ai enfin réussi à m'extirper de cet abri infernal. Je vais toujours m’en rappeler comme si c'était hier. La lumière du soleil, sa chaleur contre ma peau, le vent dans mes cheveux, toutes ses sensations me semblaient tellement loin. Ce fut la seule et unique joie que j'ai ressenti en mettant mes pieds dans ce nouveau monde. Et ce fut également la dernière que j'ai ressentie jusqu'à présent.</p><p>Une fois revenue de mes pensées, voulant à tout prix oublier ses émotions, ses sentiments, cette douleur indescriptible, je regardai autour de moi et je me rappelai que j'étais dans ce monde apocalyptique. Peu importe où je regardais, je voyais la désolation, la destruction. Bien sûr, je savais très bien que je n'aidais pas mon cas. Car je m'étais installé dans l'ancienne maison que nous avions mon mari et moi. Pour faire court, je ne pouvais me remettre de ce sentiment douloureux. Peu importe ce que je faisais, cette pensée me hantait à tous les jours. Je me levai de mon lit décrépis, un grincement retentissant dû à l'usure du matelas raisonna dans toute la maison. Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre de Shaun et glissa mes doigts sur ce qui restait du mobile que mon mari venait tout juste de réparer. Ironique, n'est-ce pas?</p><p>C'est alors que Cosworth entra dans la pièce et me dit,</p><p>« Madame, je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous. Vous devriez vraiment aller à Concorde. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous êtes sortie de l’abri. Vous dormez beaucoup, ne mangez presque rien… »</p><p>Je continuai de regarder le module en silence.</p><p>« Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne peut-être? Les terres désolées du Commonwealth sont particulièrement dangereuses. Si jamais quelque chose vous arrivait, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »</p><p>Mes yeux encore mouillés dû au cauchemar, je posai mon regard sur Cosworth.</p><p>« Crois-tu? » Dis-je.</p><p>« La seule chose que je sûr en ses temps troubles Madame, et que si vous continuez comme ça, non seulement monsieur sera mort pour rien mais… »</p><p>« Cosworth. Tais-toi. » Dis-je sèchement, avant de partir en larmes.</p><p>« Mais madame, je… » répliqua-t ’il.</p><p>« J’ai dit… TAIS-TOI! » Criais-je, avant de m’effondrer sur le sol, poing serré. Maudissant Vault-tec, ce monde, se putain de robot…</p><p>Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulés, Cosworth attendais, impassible, que ma crise de larmes, qui ne cessaient de revenir à la charge de plus en plus violement, s’estompent.</p><p>« Madame… » Repris-t ’il, après que j’essayai de m’assir un tant soi peu confortablement sur le sol. « Je sais, je ne prétende pas être humain ou même savoir quoique ce soient des émotions humaines, mais si vous continuez comme cela, vous allez incommensurablement mourir de chagrin. »</p><p>« Non… Cosworth, tu… tu ne sais rien. Tu es… tu es chanceux d’être une machine. Tu ne ressens pas la… douleur de… l’amour… » dis-je en bégayant, cherchant ma respiration.</p><p>« Madame… Si vous mourez, il n’existerait plus personne pour retrouver le petit Shaun. »</p><p>C'est alors que malgré moi, mon visage ébahi par la réponse de Cosworth, me fit réaliser que mon fils attendait peut-être quelque part, en ses terres inconnues que sa véritable mère le retrouve et lui donne tout l'amour qu'il aurait dû recevoir. Ce fut pour moi comme une claque au visage. Vive et douloureuse, mais plus que vraie.</p><p>« Bien sûr, je sais que je vous suis de bonne compagnie. » Continua-t’il. « Mais je ne pourrais pas, comment dire... combler vos besoins sociaux bien longtemps. » dit-il.</p><p>Cosworth à raison, malgré mon... mes ténèbres, bien que pour la 1ere fois de ma vie, rien ni personne ne peut m’empêcher de ressentir... ça, je dois absolument retrouver le contact humain. Pas que cela m’importe. Mais c’est vrai, si je reste trop longtemps isolé, je vais devenir folle. Au sens propre du terme. Qui plus est, je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour retrouver Shaun.</p><p>La seule chose que je sais, non, que je suis profondément convaincu, est que je ne peux pas mourir sans même avoir essayé de savoir la vérité. Je ne sais pas si mon fils est mort, je ne sais pas s'il est vivant, mais je dois savoir à tout prix. Et personne, et je ne dis bien personne, ne devra se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je me vengerais, je tuerais s'il le faut. Et c'est à ses mots, prononcé par ce robot domestique, que j’ai accouru dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir en précipitation, sortie le 10 mm de mon mari. J’agrippa le sac à dos au pied du lit, trouver alors dans une des maisons abandonnées du quartier, il glissa quelques des conserves que j'avais trouvé, et partie à la course. Je m'arrêtai subitement sous le perron de l'entrée de la maison, me retourna alors vers Cosworth.</p><p>« Merci Cosworth, pourrais-tu m'indiquer une dernière fois la direction de Concorde? »</p><p>« Bien sûr Madame, prenez le pont et suivez la route toujours tout droit, si vous avez dépassé le Red Rocket à proximité, c'est que vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Mais permettez-moi d’insister Madame, laissez-moi vous accompagner. »</p><p>« Non, ce voyage, je dois le faire toute seule. Ton rôle à toi, est de remettre le plus possible en état cette maison pour le jour où moi et mon fils, nous allons revenir à la maison. »</p><p> Un des globes optiques de Cosworth regarda en direction du sol, sa voix, remplie d’inquiétude.</p><p>« Bien, madame. »</p><p>Je regardai une dernière fois ma maison… notre maison… toute en ruine, dû à la bombe… C’est à peine si elle tenait encore debout. Cosworth, en bon robot domestique, état déjà partie s’affairer à je ne sais quoi. La peur me pris alors au ventre. Et si je ne le retrouvais jamais? Après tous, à peine sortie de l’abri, j’ai découvert que j’avais un peu plus de 200 ans… Et s’il était… Non, ce n’est pas le temps d’aller aux conclusions. Je dois essayer, pour lui. Pour moi. Pour Nate.</p><p>C'est alors que je déposai mon premier pas en quête de mon fils.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rencontre à Concorde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente du prochain chapitre. Je dois déménager d'ici la fin de mai. Mais une fois installé, ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous aies pas oubliés. En contre partie, je vous promets un chapitre des plus... Stimulant ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio class="audio-for-speech"></audio>
</p>
<p></p><div class="translate-tooltip-mtz hidden">
<p></p><div class="header">
<p></p><div class="translate-icons"><p>  </p></div></div><div class="translated-text">
<p></p></div></div><p>
  <audio class="audio-for-speech"></audio>
</p>
<p></p><div class="translate-tooltip-mtz hidden">
<p></p><div class="header">
<p></p><div class="translate-icons"><p>  </p></div></div><div class="translated-text">
<p></p></div></div><p> </p><p>Alors, c’était ça Concorde? Un petit village fantôme qui comptais un peu moins d’une cinquantaine de maisons? Je dois avouer que j’ai été un peu déçus. Je pensais y rencontrer des gens, du moins, c’est ce que Cosworth disait. Les ruelles étroites, le béton défoncé et déformé. Quelques maisons étaient encore exploitables si on prenait le temps de leurs donner un peu d’amour. Mais beaucoup d’autres étaient défoncés, sois par les murs, sois par le toit. Certaines c’étaient carrément effondrés. Alors que je pénétrais tranquillement dans la ville, je perçus au loin un énorme bâtiment qui s’érigeait en plein centre de la rue principale intimidant les bâtiments voisins.  Le soleil encore bien haut dans le ciel, il illuminait cet édifice tellement fort qu’on aurait dit que Dieu lui-même cherchait à guider mon chemin. Quand je repense à ce moment, j’ai réalisé que le hasard faisait bien les choses.</p><p>Alors que je cherchais quelques ressources dans les environs avec mon nouveau compagnon, un berger allemand que je venais tous juste de rencontrer littéralement à la sortie de Sanctuary, j’ai entendu un coup de feu. Suivit d’un autre, et encore un autre. J’ai eu à peine le temps de me glisser derrière un muret qu’une rafale de balles virevoltaient dans ma direction. Lorsque que cela semblait se calmer, je sortis ma tête pour voir d’où cela provenait.</p><p>« Alors salope, on essaie de se cacher? ». s'écria un homme musclé.</p><p>« Elle est juste là! ». répliqua son compagnon.</p><p>J’ai eu à peine le temps de voir les deux derrière une caisse de voiture démolie que les rafales recommencèrent de plus belles. Le chien était à mes côtés, le corps bas, attendant de voir ma réaction. Le chien me regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur combative dans son regard. Il attendait que je passe à l’action. Les rafales c’étaient calmé à nouveau… et j’ai fait la chose la plus suicidaire de ma vie.</p><p>Lorsque j’ai levé mon pistolet, mes membres tremblaient tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas viser. Je ne pouvais pas tuer, un humain reste un humain. Même si c’est pour se défendre, ça reste un meurtre. C’est alors que j’ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.</p><p>
  <em>Calme-toi, respire.</em>
</p><p>Je tournai instinctivement mon regard, cherchant inconsciemment la voix de Nate. Une balle frôla mon visage, laissant une sensation brûlante sur ma joue. J’ai sursauté, saisissant ma joue qui maintenant portait une plaie ouverte. Laissant échapper de ce fait même mon pistolet au sol.</p><p>L’adrénaline… je pouvais le sentir dans mes veines… dans mes tripes. Tout était tellement intense, je ne savais pas combien de temps j’allais tenir sans vomir tous mon corps sur le sol.</p><p>Nate avait-il ressentit cela lorsqu’il allait tuer son premier homme? Avait-il vomi? Arrivait-il seulement à viser sa cible? Mais non, lui, il était soldat de métier. Lui, il avait eu l’entraînement nécessaire. Moi? J’étais pitoyable, pathétique. Je ne sais même pas manier un flingue. Comment une avocate comme moi pouvait même penser à survivre dans ce monde de désolation? Le berger allemand, encore à mes côtés, jappa et grogna pour me ramener dans le moment présent, comme pour dire <em>Hey ho, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment-là!</em></p><p>Soudainement, un bruit étrange attira mon attention et également celles des ennemies. Une lumière rouge apparu soudainement de je ne sais où, réduisant en cendre l'un des deux homme qui m’a insulté un peu plus tôt. L'homme musclé hurla « Tu vas me le payer, sale noir! ». Je me précipitai sur mon 10 mm, profitant de l’inattention de l'homme. Mon corps l’emporta sur la raison. Je sortie de derrière le muret et courus vers cette ordure. Arrivé à lui, j’agrippas de toute mes forces son épaule.</p><p>La voix de Nate résonna en moi. <em>Retiens ta respiration et appuie.</em></p><p>BANG!</p><p>Un son creux, juteux parviens à mes oreilles. Alors que son crâne explosa en milles morceaux sur mon visage et mon corps, je pouvais entendre à répétition le son de sa boîte crânienne craquante sous l’effet de la balle, encore et encore. Le goût du fer remplis alors ma bouche, teintant également ma combinaison d’abri d’un rouge écarlate. Le berger allemand n’avait pas eu une seconde d’hésitation, sauta sur n’importe quelle proie, visant leur jugulaire. J’entends encore l’écho de leurs cris de douleurs. Ce moment précis qui lustre votre regard lorsque la panique vous envahis, mais que vous savez que c’est la fin. Vos derniers instants. Le bruit étouffé et graduellement engloutis par leur propre sang…  C’est alors que je ressenti quelque chose d’extrêmement fort, quelque chose de nouveau que je n’avais jamais ressentie auparavant.</p><p> L’instinct de survie.</p><p>Je ne sais par quel miracle, j’avais finalement réussi à tuer plusieurs hommes et femmes qui m’avait subitement attaqué. Quand le dernier membre de leur groupe fut tombé, je pouvais entendre seulement que le bruit léger du vent. La poussière gambadait calmement sur l’asphalte. Les morceaux de chair et d’os qui jonchaient le sol alourdissait cette atmosphère déjà morose et sans vie. Mon cœur s’affolant encore à toute vitesse et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme proche de la normalité. Je regardai alors vers le ciel. Haletante. Au bout de l’horizon, des nuages sombres et inquiétant commençaient à prendre de l’ampleur. Doucement bercé par un courant d’air de plus en plus frais. Le chien arriva de derrière moi, s’immobilisa à mes côtés et observa quelque chose du haut d’un immeuble, alerte. Un oiseau proche d’une corneille s’était perché sur le toit, regardant dans ma direction, immobile, sournois. On aurait dit que la mort elle-même était venu admirer mon massacre.</p><p>« Hey! Par ici! »</p><p>Je tressautai à la voix, me retourna subitement, levant mon pistolet en direction d’un homme perché du haut d’un balcon. L’homme de tout à l’heure parlait surement de lui. La trentaine, ses vêtements tous droit sortie de l’époque coloniale, son allure de soldat crispé… mais étrangement il ne pointait pas l’arme qui semblait être un genre de sniper dans ma direction.</p><p>« Je vous en prie, J’ai des colons à l’intérieur et les pillards ont enfoncés nos portes! »</p><p>Attendez, il avait bien dit colons?</p><p>« Ramassez le mousquet au sol et venez-nous aidez! » disait-il d’une voix affolée et désespéré.</p><p>Je n’ai même pas eu au droit de réplique qu’il s’envola à l’intérieur de l’édifice, me laissant sans réponses aux milles questions dans ma tête. Le berger allemand ne m’a même pas attendu, accourra précipitamment à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Ce berger allemand me perturbe, il est bien trop intelligent. Est-ce que toutes les espèces canines de ce monde sont comme lui? Ne sachant que faire, j’ai accouru et trouva l’arme peut avant l’édifice que le soldat m’avait ordonné de prendre. Je ne savais peut-être pas tirer au fusil comme il fallait, mais j’ai toujours été… attiré par la technologie.</p><p>Une fois passé finalement ce qui était un musé et tua ce que à présent je savais des pillards, j’ai réussi sans trop mal à rejoindre l’homme qui m’avait réclamé. Je comprenais un peu mieux l’origine de son habit. Mais en ses temps troubles, je ne me plaindrais pas trop sur l’apparence des gens. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines d’isolements, j’ai échangé mon premier contacte avec le monde extérieur. Je me sentais à la fois anxieuse et soulagé. Il se présenta sous le nom de Preston Garvey et m’expliqua qu’il était le dernier d’un groupe appelé « Les miliciens ». Ha, c’était donc ça l’uniforme… Mes épaules retombèrent, m’apportant un peu de sérénité. Il s’inquiétait car beaucoup de gens étaient morts il y a peu de temps. Leurs nombres en effectifs diminuaient rapidement et il savait que d’autres pillards arrivaient. Avec peu de ressources à leurs dispositions, leurs chances étaient minces, mais qu’avec mon aide, il avait un plan qui serais profitable à nous tous.</p><p>« Sturges, expliquez-lui » dit-il d’un ton solennel.</p><p>L’autre homme en train de tapoter sur un terminal se retourna, Ses cheveux noir étaient rehaussés en l’air, de généreux favoris couronnait sa tête. Comme on voie sur les grands chanteurs de rocks. Son habillement, une salopette de jeans et plusieurs pochettes de cuir ornés d’outils, me fit comprendre qu’il était probablement un mécanicien.</p><p>« Un Vertibird c’est écrasé sur le toit de l’édifice, un modèle d’avant-guerre. Son propriétaire à laisser un petit cadeau, je parle d’un authentique armure assisté T-45. Modèle militaire… »</p><p>« Attendez, » dis-je avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Tous mes maux, mon adrénaline, avait soudainement disparus. « Vous parlez du successeur de l’armure T-45 a? Modèle assez basique, mais bien équilibré. Peu coûteux en réparation et modifiable à souhait, amélioré en mobilité comparé à l’ancien modèle et des packs de fusions intégrés? Sans oublier l’addition des hydromoteurs et du système de respiration hydraulique? »</p><p>Preston me regarda comme si j’était sortie tout droit d’un film de science fictions, tant qu’à Sturges, je pouvais voir à son expression de la surprise, mais aussi… de la fascination?</p><p>« Oui, oui! Exactement! » dit-il avec une voix aussi excitée que moi. « Mais, comment savez-vous tous cela? » Me demanda Sturges.</p><p>Hé merde, j’en ai trop dit. Ce n’est pas comme si les gars avaient l’aire méchant, mais je ne pouvais pas leurs faire confiance. Bien sûr, certaines choses seraient explicables, mon mari était militaire après tout. Mais que se passerait-il s’ils remarquaient… <em>ça</em>? S’ils savaient? Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas avant d’avoir retrouvé Shaun.</p><p>« Mon… mon mari était- »</p><p>Soudainement, une explosion retentis, faisant vibrer toute l’immeuble désaffecté. Les pillards étaient arrivés.</p><p>« Vite. » Dit Preston avec empressement. « Sortez par-là, et moi je vous couvrirais du haut du balcon. »</p><p>Sans que je puisse répondre, Preston était encore partie, grandissant le stresse qui m’envahissait à nouveau. Les échanges furent brefs et je m’empressais alors de sortir sur le toit. Une fois la porte franchis, je l’ai vue. Étincelante, magnifique. L’armure assisté qui n’attendait qu’un propriétaire le réclame et puisse vraiment apprécier sa valeur. Avec lui, rien ne m’était impossible. Je me suis approché rapidement. Mes doigts empoignèrent le métal froid, mais délicieusement enivrant et ouvris le sas qui était fixé dans son dos. Il avait encore sa batterie. Lorsque je m’introduisis à l’intérieur, je me sentis comme au nirvana. Le sentiment de puissance m’envahit, la sensation du métal, l’odeur du cuire, ses éléments réunis éveilla en moi des frissons dans tous mon corps. Une sensation très, très loin dans mes souvenirs. Lorsque j’ai regardé devant moi, il avait un minigun posé à l’intérieur du Vertibird. Je n’ai eu qu’à faire un minuscule effort pour m'avancer de deux pas, auprès de l’arme. Voir la théorie de ses machines, et vivre l’expérience de la technologie, sont deux choses complètement différentes. J’eu à peine à tirer dessus qu’il devenait une partie de moi. Bien en main, je tomba du haut des 4 étages et atterrie gracieusement sur le sol. Un bruit énorme de fracas de métal, le cercle de poussière créé autour de moi, à obligé de faire reculer les quelques pillards qui c’était aventurer trop près de la porte. C’est ça, se sentiment d’invincibilité? La force à l’état pur.</p><p>Les nuages étaient tous près, noirs, menaçant d’éclater d’un moment à l’autre. L’atmosphère était palpable, le temps grisonnant, sombre.</p><p>Ouvrant de façon fracassante la double porte de l’entrée du musée, Le chien arriva à grande course et se propulsa direct sur le pillard à ma droite. Il était lamentablement recroquevillé derrière un mur de poche de sable. Le berger l’a retenu, enfonçant ses crocs profondément dans la chair de son avant-bras. Quelques balles et c’était finis. Merci l'ami. Et rapidement, nous liquidions tellement de pillards, que nous avions réussit à les repousser presque au fond de la rue. Sur tout le tas, il n’en restait que trois. Mon minigun était sur le point de surchauffer, alors j’ai emboîté le pas en direction des couillons qui restait. Je progressais dans la rue, mes pieds de métal propulsait en écho un terrible son de tremblement. BAM, BAM, BAM. Plus je m’approchais, plus les pillards restant se recroquevillaient et se faisaient tous petits. Je dégageais une aura de domination totale. Arrivé au bout de la rue, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, des immeubles inaccessibles étaient perché derrière eux.</p><p>C’est alors que j’ai vue l’abomination la plus épeurant de ma vie. Le sol à droite des pillards c’était fissuré, puis éclaté en morceaux. Le bouchon d’égout à été propulsé à plusieurs mètres dans les aires, tournant sur lui-même. Une silhouette noire, costaude, empoigna le pillard le plus près. Un rugissement d’une ampleur inimaginable résonna qu’il m’en donna de violant frissons. Il avait tellement de poussière qu’il était impossible de distinguer grand-chose. La créature pris l’homme de ses deux mains, en fait, de ses deux pattes et tira sèchement. Le déchiquetant complètement en deux. Ses boyaux bougeaient, tel un serpent dans le mouvement. Je percevais même la moitié de la colonne vertébrale qui pendait d’un l’un des deux extrémités du cadavre. Le sang c’est vidé d’un coup au pied de la créature. Comme un seau d’eau qu’on renverse d’un coup sec. Aspergeant les pieds énormes de la bête. L’un des deux pillards restant partie à la grande course, hurlant tous l’aire qu’il pouvait. Un crie sortie tous droits des tripes. Le dernier d’entre eux resta sans voix, bouche bée, incapable de bouger. Je crois même qu’il c’est pisser dessus.</p><p>Cette bestiole tous droit sortie des profondeurs de la terre me vit, elle envoya le contenue de ses mains sur le sol avec fracas. Cette chose tuait pour le plaisir. Elle s’approchât de moi doucement, et à chaque pas, se redressa de plus en plus. La poussière se décima graduellement. Le vent commença à souffler brutalement, soudainement. La créature était à quelques mètres devant moi. Son haleine de chacal sentait tellement fort, mon filtreur à air intégré à mon casque n’y avait aucun effet. Il haletait, il salivait. Ses cornes était plus grand que sa tête, lui donnant un air de taureau prêt à vous embrocher au moindre faux mouvement. Ses griffes crasseuses, capable aisément de vous transpercer de bord en bord, tellement elles étaient longues. Ses bras et ses cuisses étaient tellement gros, musclés. Un simple coup, et vous pouviez vous retrouvez à des kilomètres. Sa longue queue, épineuse, frappait le sol violemment de temps à autre. Au même moment qu’il atteignit sa pleine hauteur que l’orage éclata dans un tonnerre assourdissant, la créature poussa un puissant rugissement. C’est alors que j’y ai vue l’incarnation même de Lucifer.</p><p>Je devais impérativement tuer cette abomination. Maintenant.</p><p>Je brandis mon arme sur lui, et lui propulsa une rafale de balles droit dans sa tête. La bête secoua sa gueule de droite à gauche, se retourna vers moi et j’y ai vu une flamme meurtrière dans ses yeux. Il se déploya vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante, la propulsion de ses pattes arrière fit virevolter le gravier. Continuant ma charge, la créature tenta d’esquiver en se déplaçant de droite à gauche. Arrivé devant moi, elle était largement plus grande, même avec mon armure, j’ai compris que c’était impossible de la combattre. C’est alors que j’ai vue un flash rouge, un bref moment.</p><p>Preston me couvrait au loin, géniale! Le monstre pris son visage entre ses griffes fourchue, le sang dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire. Il hurla de douleur. Preston lui avait crevé un œil. J’ai saisi l’occasion et continua ma lancée, son torse troué de trous, dégoulinant d’un liquide similaire au sang. D’un mouvement vif, la bête m’empoigna de ses deux pattes, me soulevant du sol. Je pouvais sentir l’armure se froisser graduellement contre ma peau. L’HUD de mon casque commençait à me canarder de divers signaux d’alertes. Je paniquais. Soudainement, un autre miracle se produisit. Le berger allemand apparus derrière la créature, grimpant le long de son échine. Réussissant par je ne sais comment, à pénétré sa peau d’une épaisse couche d’écailles, mordant directement dans la chaire, derrière ses omoplates. Se fût suffisant, le monstre lâcha prise sur moi et je percutai le sol avec un bruit métallique assourdissant. La bête réussit à enlever le chien de son dos, le catapultant à l’autre bout de la ruelle. Le chien couina sous l’impact du lampadaire. Je brandis alors mon mousquet laser, eu à peine le temps de recharger, que le monstre, satisfait de s’être débarrasser du chien, retourna alors son attention sur moi. Le monde commença alors à se dérouler au ralenti. Assis au sol, je mis toutes mes forces pour réagir le plus vivement possible. La créature ouvra graduellement sa gueule pour m’arracher la tête. D’emblée, je tirai sur la gâchette, ce qui amena mon tir à transpercer la tête du monstre. Il s’immobilisa, et tomba abruptement sur le sol, son crâne entre mes deux pieds. Le sang commença graduellement à couler, laissant une mare de sang. Subitement, Preston s’exclama</p><p>« Ho mon Dieu! Je n’arrive pas à y croire! Il est vraiment mort ?!? »</p><p>Ma sueur commença à me donner de violents frissons. Mes mains tremblaient tellement violemment que j’ai échappé mon arme au sol. De l’air, vite. Je sortie de mon armure, et tomba au sol, à 4 pattes, vomissant le peu de nourriture que j’avais dans l’estomac, sens suivit de la bile. La pluie de l’orage était fraîche, ce qui m’aida graduellement à calmer mes violents spasmes.</p><p>Preston et Sturges arriva en courant, ressentant l’urgence de mon état. Preston arriva à moi, tombant sur ses genoux. Sturges, quant à lui, courra vers le chien, lui administrant des soins.</p><p>« Tu es sacrément courageuse, je n’ai jamais vue quelqu’un d’assez suicidaire pour confronter un écorcheur. » Dis Preston avec douceur et soulagement.</p><p>« Ne… haaa… ne me donne…haaa… pas tous les honneurs… » Dis-je avec essoufflement « Je serais…haaa… morte si cela n’avait pas… haaa… été de l’armure… »</p><p>« Shut, ne dis rien, » S’exclama Sturges qui reviens vers nous « Prend le temps de respirer, tu l’as bien mérité. » Dit-il en me présentant de l’eau purifié et une seringue.</p><p>« Quesque c’est? » Dis-je en pointant la seringue.</p><p>« Comment ça? Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est? » Réplique Preston.</p><p>« Non… »</p><p>Les deux garçons se regardèrent, perplexe. C’est alors que les autres membres de leur groupe sortirent dehors. Il avait un autre homme et deux femmes. L’homme était chétif. Il faisait pitié à voir. Une aura maladive lorsqu’on regardait ses traits décrépis et sa posture recourbé. La jeune femme n’avait rien de spéciale, hormis son expression qui dégageait de la haine, elle était pour vous frappez si vous osiez à peine respirer devant elle. Et la dernière, une veille femme. Elle avait un drôle de bandeau autour de la tête. Humblement habillé avec quelques bijoux, elle me fixait intensément. Mais je ne me sentais pas menacé. C’était plutôt comme si elle m’analysait, elle voyait à travers moi, elle voyait mon âme. Cette femme est particulièrement mystérieuse. Leurs vêtements devinrent de plus en plus mouillés au fils de leurs pas dans notre direction.</p><p>« Elle à faillit tous nous tuer! » S’écria la jeune femme en me pointant du doigt. « Elle est malade!  Elle va attirer le malheur sur nous! »</p><p>« Calme-toi, Marcy! » Preston semblait irrité. Il se releva pour faire face à Marcy. « Sans elle, ont seraient sûrement tous morts à l’heure qu’il est! »</p><p>« Preston, elle à ramener un putain d’écorcheur! » dit-elle amèrement.</p><p>« Les bruits Marcy, » Interviens Sturges « Les bruits ont ramenés l’écorcheur, pas elle. »</p><p>« C’est nous qui portons une malédiction! » Se lamenta l’homme piteux.</p><p>« Personne ne t’a rien demandé, Jung! » s’écria Marcy.</p><p>« Tu va te calmer oui? » s’écria Sturges. « Il ne t’a rien fait! Et toi? Tu étais où quand les pillards nous ont attaqué hein? » dit-il en se rapprochant de Marcy. Les deux se regardèrent, se défiant mutuellement. </p><p>Je changeai de position, mes nausées partis, je m’assis simplement au sol. Mes jambes étaient trop molles encore.  Le chien s’approcha de moi et déposa sa tête sur ma cuisse. Il gémit. Je caressai sa tête, soulagé que se petit bonhomme était à mes côtés. En à peine quelques heures, il m’avait sauvé plusieurs fois. Est-ce que je méritais cela?</p><p>« On dirais bien que Canigou à trouver un nouveau compagnon. » Prononça la vieille femme d’un ton enjoué.</p><p>Je levai mon regard vers elle, inquiète. Mais c’est qui celle-là?</p><p>« Il accompagne rarement les gens, mais une fois qu’il trouve un cœur pur, il y reste loyal et fidèle. »</p><p>« C’est votre chien madame? » Dis-je avec étonnement.</p><p>« Non… non… On ne peut pas attacher un esprit libre… Mais il va rester à vos côtés, je l’ai vue. » dit-elle, levant les yeux, le regard lointain.</p><p>« Heu, pardon? Vous avez dit que vous l’avez vue? » Est-ce qu’elle était sénile?</p><p>« Se sont les drogues mon enfant… ils me donnent ‘’la vision’’… C’est comme ça pour moi depuis toujours. Je vois ce qui a été, ce qui est et ce qui sera. » répondit lentement la vieille. Posant son regard d'un bleue claire vif sur moi.</p><p>« Mama Murphey! » S’exclama Preston, « On en a déjà parlé! Ses choses vont finir par vous tuer! »</p><p>« Hooo, Preston! On finit tous par mourir un jour ou l’autre non? Et puis la jeune damoiselle à un grand destin devant elle… Elle aura besoin de la vision, et je connais sa douleur. » répliqua t'elle la voix remplie d'intensité.</p><p>« Ma destiné? » dis-je avec effrois.</p><p>« Oui… tu es une fille hors du temps, sans espoir, mais tous n’est pas perdu… ton fils… il est encore en vie… »</p><p>Je me levai d’un coup sec, désespéré, j’approcha Mama Murphey avec angoisse.</p><p>« Où est Shaun?!? »</p><p>« Ma pauvre, ce n’est pas que je peux le voir… j’aimerais vraiment. Je ressens juste son aura, son énergie. »</p><p>« Attendez une minute… » interrogea Sturges, « Comment ça, <em>hors du temps</em>? »</p><p>Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Mes jambes commencèrent à fléchir… Ça y est… C’est le moment où ils vont découvrir qui je suis. Ce moment inévitable où ils vont me rejeter, pire, ils vont essayer de me tuer. À cette distance, Preston, encore avec son mousquet dans les mains, aurait peu de mal à simplement tirer sur la gâchette. Je vais sûrement mourir… Finalement, cela serait ma rédemption d’avoir été une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise épouse, une mauvaise femme… J’ai toujours été rejeté, pour ce que j’étais, en quoi cette fois-ci serait différent? Après tous, autant dire les choses comme elles sont. S’il a bien quelque chose que jamais personnes ne pourra m’enlever de ma conscience, c’est d’avoir essayé d’être moi-même au moins une fois dans ma vie.</p><p>« Je m’appelle Nora, je suis une survivante de l’abri 111 près de Sanctuary Hills. Je me suis réveillé de mon état de cryogénisation il y à quelques semaines. »</p><p>« Sérieux? » Preston était abasourdi.</p><p>« Oui… » dis-je, les yeux rivés au sol. « Vault-tec nous à utilisé à notre insu pour mener des expériences… Il y avait avec moi mon fils, Shaun, mon bébé. Et mon mari Nate qui est… »</p><p>Je n’ai pas eu la force de finir ma phrase… J’ai éclaté en sanglots. Canigou viens alors se coller contre m’a jambe, comme pour essayer de me réconforter. Le petit groupe semblaient tous aussi perdu que moi.</p><p>« Ça explique des choses… » Dis Sturges, brisant même de se fait le silence qui s’était installé.</p><p>« Ils… ils ont kidnappé mon bébé… » dis-je, d’une petite voix étouffée, larmoyante.</p><p>« Ton fils est encore en vie? » s’exclama Jung. Il me regardait avec envie.</p><p>« Oui… » Interviens lentement la voyante. « Je voie un grand diamant vert… Diamond city. La plus grande ville du Commonwealth. C’est là que tu devras aller. » </p><p>« Shaun est-là bas? » dis-je avec espoir.</p><p>« Écoute, je suis fatigué… Grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir aller nous installer à Sanctuary… Apporte-moi des drogues plus tard et je pourrais t’en dire plus. »</p><p>« Mama Murphey… » Réplica Preston avec tristesse.</p><p>« Sa suffit, Preston. » Réplique-elle sèchement.</p><p>« Attendez, » interviens Marcy « Vous voulez qu’on risque nos vies simplement parce que Mama Murphey l’a ‘’vue’’? »</p><p>« Wow, relaxe, » Imposa Sturges. « On est tous là-dedans ensemble ok? Et franchement, à tu une meilleure idée? »</p><p>La pluie s’était arrêtée. Le ciel devenant graduellement claire. Le vent était tombé. Le petit groupe resta silencieux. Personne ne semblait avoir de solution miracle. Et avec ce qui venait de leurs arriver aujourd’hui, ils ne pouvaient clairement pas rester à Concorde. J’avoue que, sa serais bien d’avoir à nouveau des voisins. Sancturay est bien trop grand pour moi toute seule. Si cela n’avait pas été de Preston et de Canigou, je serais clairement morte. Je regardai le berger allemand, ses yeux bruns remplie d’insistance… Il jappa soudainement, m’encourageant.</p><p>« Écoutez, » Dis-je timidement « Avant la Grande guerre… J’habitais à Sanctuary. C’est un bel endroit calme, avec de beaux grands arbres. Une rivière à proximité qui fournis une eau descente. Vous devriez y aller. Seulement, voilà. La seule chose que je vous demande, c’est de ne pas toucher à ma maison. »</p><p>« Naturellement... » Répondit Preston. Acquiescent de la tête.</p><p>« Alors c’est décidé! En route pour Sanctuary! » s’écria Sturges d’une humeur enthousiaste et contagieuse.</p><p>Le petit groupe commença alors à se diriger vers la sortie de la ville, longeant la rue principale. Preston vient pour partir, fit deux pas. S’arrêta et se tourna vers moi.</p><p>« Tu devrais vraiment venir avec nous, Nora. » Dit-il en me fixant du regard. « Des gens comme toi, les miliciens en ont besoins. Tu nous serais très utile. »</p><p>Je regardais Preston, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ébahit. Venait-il vraiment de dire que je leur serais utile? Venait-il de dire qu’ils avaient besoin de moi? Ses simples mots me comblaient de joie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, on voulait de moi. Je souris à Preston, m’avança dans sa direction, puis arrêta. Réalisant que même si je voulais être avec eux, je ne pouvais pas. Ils ne me connaissaient pas. Si seulement ils savaient, je me retrouverais seule encore. Mon sourire s’effaça aussitôt qu’il était arrivé.</p><p>« Non, je ne peux pas… Pas tant que je n’aurais retrouvé mon fils. » Je regardai à nouveau le sol, serrant mes mains contre ma poitrine.</p><p>« Je comprends, » Dit-il avec sympathie. « Mais hey, ça reste chez toi, tu pourras y revenir quand tu veux. Prendre une pause. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »</p><p>« J’y compte bien hahaha. » disais-je avec embarras.</p><p>« Un petit conseil, tu devrais fouiller les corps des pillards, tu pourras certainement y trouver des choses utiles pour ton voyage, Diamond city, ce n’est pas la porte à côté. »</p><p>« Je n’y manquerais pas, merci pour tous Preston. »</p><p>« Sérieux, c’est vraiment à moi que tu dis ça? » dit-il en rigolant, reculant vers les autres. « Au revoir Nora. » Il hocha la tête, se retournant vers son groupe.</p><p>Je regardais autours de moi, je pouvais apercevoir le couché de soleil magnifique à l’horizon. Le ciel orangé, teinté de rose me réchauffa le cœur. Se fut pour moi une révélation, ce monde, oui, il pouvait être beau. J’avais réussi non seulement à survivre, à me battre, mais je commençais alors à vivre. Je peux essayer de construire une nouvelle vie. Shaun n’attend que moi, et je deviendrais plus forte. Pour lui, pour le ramener à moi. La corneille de tous à l’heure était en train de picorer un des cadavres de pilleurs. Canigou ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention et me regarda à nouveau, sautillant sur place, sa langue pendouillant.</p><p>« J’arrive mon beau. »</p><p>Il partit alors à gambader dans les rues. La corneille s’envola, me croassa après, puis disparue derrière un immeuble.</p><p>Définitivement, pas aujourd’hui ma chère amie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>